Love Story
by Spotty's Goil
Summary: When 16 year old Lexi Carter's mother is killed by her father, Lexi runs into Spot Conlon when she ran away and joined the Brooklyn Newsies. R R!
1. Meeting Spot Conlon

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction sooooo ENJOY!**

Chapter 1- Meeting Spot Conlon

~LEXI POV~

Lexi walked through the dark alley, shivering from the cold as the rain poured down.

"Stupid Father. He just HAD to do that. Bummer..."

~FLASHBACK~

"I'm sick of you! You're not a wife… you're a worthless nag that's always criticizing me! I can't stand you! There's only one way to end this." And that was the end for my mother. I ran and ran until my feet couldn't carry me anymore. I had to get out of there.

~END OF FLASHBACK AND LEXI POV~

The rain was starting to hurt and my feet felt numb, I could hardly walk any longer. Then, someone grabbed me. _Oh crap._ "Hey Oscar look what we got here," the person holding me said. "Yeah Morris we'se gonna' have fun with this one!" said "Oscar." "Go away you creeps!' I screamed. "You'se shouldn't call us creeps, right Morris? We'se gonna' hafta' teach you'se a lesson for that." "No! Lemme Go!" I screamed. Oscar slapped me across the face and then threw me against the wall. I saw a fist about to go into my face. I shut her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never happened. Instead I opened my eyes and saw someone tackle Oscar. Morris must've ran away because he was nowhere in sight.

"You'se okay?" said the stranger. "Yeah. Um.. who are you?" "Conlon... Spot Conlon?" "I'm Lexi." "Well it's been nice chattin' with you'se Lexi, but I think you'se should be getting home before yur folks start worryin about cha'." "Um yeah that's not really an option," I said.

"Why?" Spot asked. "My dad killed my mom today and I don't want to live with a dude that killed my mom so I ran away." I replied. "Now I just need a job.... I hate working." "Well if you want a job you can come with me and be a newsie." I nodded my head and followed him awhile until we stopped in front of a building. It looked old and worn down with cobwebs everywhere. In big white letters it said Brooklyn Lodging House. It was made of wood and had a peculiar scent to it. Kind of like a mix between a rotten banana and a wild rose. _Wow Lexi. Really? There are a lot of things between a rotten banana and a rose. RETARDED_

~SPOT POV~

When we got to the lodging house, Lexi started looking at the lodging house. I took this time to study her. She had straight carmel-brown hair that was a few inches past her shoulders. Her hair had small natural blonde highlights. Her skin was a little tan. She was wearing a blue collared blouse and a skirt. She had hazel eyes. From what it seemed like it, she could be Race's long lost sister. "Spot? Hello?" I looked up at her. "Can we go in?" "Shoa Lexi." So they went in the lodging house. I gestured for her to follow me. Lexi followed me up the stairs to a room full of boys and girls. ?" "Hey!" Spot called out. Everyone looked at him respectfully then to Lexi with curiosity. "Dis is Lexi. She's gonna' be a newsie." All the girls looked at him an nodded.

After that everyone went back to what they were doing except for the girls who introduced themselves.

~LEXI POV~

The girl newsies names were Ace, Trout, Books, Mouth, Doll, Red, Tori, and Nellie. Ace was a tall girl with short dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She seemed to be about my age (16) maybe a little younger. Trout was a medium sized girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She looked to be about 13. Books was a small girl with glasses. She had green eyes and short brown hair. Books looked like she was 10. Mouth, who seemed to get her name from talking a lot, was a short girl that was kind of chubby. She looked to be about 8 and had really light blonde hair that was almost white. She had brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and made her look adorable. Doll was a tall slim girl that seemed to be about 14. She had long dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was a very quiet girl much like Books. Red was a girl that looked about 17 and it was obvious why she had the name red. She was medium sized and had really long red hair. her eyes were a reddish-brown and she was very nice and welcoming. Tori was a cute little girl who told me she was 6. She had black short hair and dark brown eyes. She was very sweet. Nellie looked about my age and was very short. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Well," Ace said, "I have the only open bunk so you'll be sleeping on the bottom. Welcome to your new home!" "Umm... Thanks," I smiled.

~SPOT POV~

Hmm... Lexi is quite the looker.

~LEXI POV~

I am now laying in a bunk that smells really bad and the blanket is very light. Oh well at least I'm alive and I have shelter. This newsie job doesn't seem so hard. Guess I'll just have to see tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Soooo whadja think?????? REVIEW REVIEW! Gosh! Writing stories is way harder than reading them. They make it look so easy! I make no promises about this story being good or being a mary-sue or not because I'm new at this and have no idea what to write. So.... you guys can help me out by reviewing! Tell me what you want! Tell me what you think! Rocks? Sucks? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Alley Trouble

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chappie to the awesomest people ever! I don't really know what to write about so I don't know if it's good or not. Person that reviewed to me (I forget your name) : I tried to follow your advice but I don't know if I did. You can tell me later. **

**Chapter Two- Alley Trouble**

~LEXI POV~

"Wake up ya bums ya gotta sell ya papes!" yelled Spot. "UGH!" I groaned/shouted. "What time is it?" "Six thoity, now get up!" With one more groan I was up. I stumbled into the washroom and splashed some water on my face. I got dressed and then went downstairs.

I saw Spot downstairs and went up to him. "So how does this newsie thing work?" I asked. "I don't have the time to teach you'se right now so figya it out yaself," Spot smirked. "Well thanks PAL!" Spot grabbed my shirt collar. "Don't talk to me like that." He hissed coldy and calmly. I gulped and walked away. _Sigh… I guess I'll just have to figure this out myself. I might as well just follow everybody else. They probably know where to go**.** _

Soon all of the newsies had stopped at a gate. _What the? _The gate opened and everyone cheered and ran in. I hang back to avoid getting trampled.

"Well well well! Whadda we 'ave here Oscar," someone said. I turned around and was face to face with Morris and Oscar Delancey. "Go away!" "What if we don't wanna?" Ocar smirked. I gulped. Suddenley, they dragged me to an alley and I was up on the wall. Morris started to unbutton my shirt but I wasn't gonna let that happen. "I don't think so!" I said, and with that, I kicked him in the er… sensitive area and punched him square in the nose. Then, I turned around really fast and Oscar stumbled back. "Your next," I spat dangerously. Oscar fled from the alley and that was that. Someone started clapping and I turned around to see Spot leaning against the wall, smirking wide. I glared at him and started to stalk off, when Spot grabbed my shoulder and turned her around. "Ey dat was pretty good right there," he said. "Thanks," Lexi said coldly. And with that she left the alley.

_Ugh…. This Spot Conlon is gonna' be a tough one. I have a feeling he's gonna get in the way of my money-making a _

~SPOT POV~

_Hmmm.... That Lexi's different from the others. If I ever would've complimented them like that they would've blushed and fallen for me without even _

_thinkin about it. Whatever._

**Author's Note: Sooooo..... WHADDYA THINK?!?! Sorry it was so short. Remember I'm new at this and my writing skills and know what to write about skills aren't very good. So most of the chapters in this won't be that long. Sorry again. Anyways....Like it? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Fifty Papes Please

**Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really don't have an excuse. I wasn't busy, sick, no one's dying. I just lost interest and I had writer's block! Well I know that there was one person reviewing this and sorry I forgot your name again. Well I hope you still are!**

**Oh yeah. I saw that everybody else does these things. Some stupid law or something. I mean seriously! If I owned Newsies I wouldn't do this I would #1 date Gabe and #2 write an actual book so I could make some dough but ANYWAYS**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Newsies. Though I own all other characters except for Ace and Pike. They belong to Racetrack's Goil I think.**

Chapter 3- 50 papes please

~LEXI POV~

By the time I had walked out of the alley and to where everyone else was standing, I was last in line. _Great. Wonderful. Why am I surprised? I always had horrible luck anyways._ Soon, well not soon but whatever, it was my turn. "Fifty papers please," The fat ugly dull-looking man gave her her papers. "Hurry up your holding up the line!" he shouted. I moved and flashed him an innocent big smile just to tick him off. _Meh._ _That guy is such a retard._

Selling the papers actually was a lot easier than I thought. All you had to do was shout a fake headline and flirt with the customers. _I've got this down._ And it was such a great day not to hot not to cold. "Pack of dogs take over a neighborhood!" I called out. Three men came up for a paper. _Hmmm…. I wonder why all my customers have been men?_ The real headline was that there was a dog on the loose in the neighborhood. _Three more papers to go. And nowhere near lunchtime. I'll have to get more papers tomorrow. _"Mayor's daughter caught pick-pocketing a child!" The real headline was a child who gave her a box of chocolates. _What a stupid headline. I really admire the person who wrote this though. It takes true talent to write seven paragraphs about a box of chocolates. _I sold my last three newspapers easily with that headline. _Hmm….. Now what do I do… Oh there's Ace!_

Ace soon caught sight of me and called me over. When I came closer I saw that Tori and Books were also with her. "We'se on are way ta Lonny's. Dats were da newsies eat dere lunch. Ya wanna come too?" she asked. "Sure," I replied. "Just finished selling anyways." "Dat's good timing for a beginner," remarked Tori. "Thanks." And with that, we were off to Lonny's.

On the way we didn't talk much. Just the usual "how'd you like selling" and all that crap. Five minutes later, We were standing in front of Lonny's.

**Author's Note: So.... What did you think? Again, sorry about the shortness. The next chapter is like over a hundred words longer. Anyways....Like it? Love it? Hate it? Burn it? REVIEW! **

**P.S. I promise to try and update more. OH! And... Merry late Christmas!!!**


	4. Lonny's

**Chapter 4- Lonny's**

**Author's Note: Yeah! I am on fire! Two chapters in one day. Either I'm really bored, or I really miss the story. Well actually a little bit of both and since it was Christmas, I wanted to give y'all a little present.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Newsies. I own everyone here except for Spot, Ace, and Pike. **

~LEXI POV~

Lonny's was a nice restaurant. It just felt so welcoming and cozy. Nellie called us over to a table with her, Red, and Doll. "So… Whaddya think a Spot?" asked Nellie. "Honestly, I think he's a jackass. But I'm glad he came when he did, I can only fight off one guy when I'm stressed like I was last night." "So you know how to fight?" Red asked. "Yes… Is that a challenge?" I smirked. "No way man! I can't fight worth my life." We all laughed. I guess I was fitting in well. _Well Lex, It might be a good idea to stay on your leaders good side. He seems to hate your guts right now. _

I learned a few things about each of them. Books favorite color is purple, Tori's father left her when she was born, Ace was great at cards, Nellie's real name is Anne, Red likes to watch wrestling, and Doll has been dating boys since she was 10. _They all seem to like me. Coolios. _

Then, the waiter came to take are order. I immediately disliked him. He had a snobbish face and an upturned nose. An ugly mustache on his face, and he looked really bored. Like he would rather be anywhere else than here, taking our order. "What can I get you?" he said in a dull voice. He could at least _try _to look like he was happy. We all ordered a water and a roast beef sandwich.

"You'll love the food here," said Books. "It's great!!" I smiled. "The roast beef sandwich is the best thing on the menu," said Ace. "Glad I ordered it then." "Mmmhmmm!"

The front door ringed and I looked to see Spot and a pirate-looking guy at his side. I just ignored him because I was in no mood to talk to him.

The waiter came back then. "Here's your food," he said. Ugh he was just asking for it. "Look," I started. "I don't give a crap if you're in a bad mood. You don't have to act like such a priss. It's REALLY ticking me off. If you want people to like you here's a hint, quit acting like a schmuck." Everybody at our table started howling. "Nice one!" remarked Ace. "Way to go Lex!" shouted Red. I smiled and laughed along with them. "Enjoy your food," growled the waiter glaring at me. Once again that day I smiled innocently. _Bingo. That's the third person I've managed to piss off today. Record! _

~SPOT POV~

I walked into Lonny's with Knife and saw Lexi at a table with Ace, Books, Tori, Red, Doll, and Nellie. I shrugged and walked off to a table with Knife, Blue, Pike, Storm, Chew, and Striker. Minutes later I heard Lexi start yelling at a waiter: "Look I don't give a crap if you're in a bad mood. You don't have to act like such a priss. It's REALLY ticking me off. If you want people to like you here's a hint, QUIT ACTING LIKE A SCHMUCK! _Dang. This girl has an attitude. We could be great friends.. or more! Too bad she hates me._

**Author's Note: I am really happy with this chapter. Probably my favorite so far. But it doesn't matter what I think so please.. Help a girl out and REVIEW! If you do.... then you will get an imaginary cookie and your conscience will reward you!**


End file.
